Addicted to you
by Nagisa Kazumi
Summary: My first attempt on vampire Kensuke, please as always, be nice. Our Kaizer wants to get Daisuke from Takeru, what are the moves they'll be taking? Takesuke & Kensuke, who'll you want Daisuke to end up with? **Chapter 2 Now Up!**
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon and its characters, they belong to their great owners so we have such a great show. What happens if I happen to own it? The show would be rotten and I would got caught by cops! The song 'Addicted to you' isn't my property either, it belongs to the awesome Japanese singer Utada Hikaru. 

Author's notes: This fic is originally for Kaden Zendi Fukuyama-san's Vampire Kensuke Fic Contest, but unfortunately school works stood in the way so I couldn't finish this in time........... I apologize for the delay, and I know I have been sending you mails about this. Sorry for the bothering. 

Enough for that, back to the fic! I named this after one of my favorite song, because I really couldn't think of anything so I named it after the song I was listening to when I wrote this. You're correct! It's Utada Hikaru's 'Addicted to you'! And the version I'm listening to is called 'Up in Heaven Mix'! Cool name! Yay! I know it's kind of weird to be the name of my fic but it doesn't seem to get too far away from it, ne? *frown at boos* I'm sorry to use this song's name for my fic, but please don't let me affect your impressions for her! She's a GREAT singer and I can't help to fall in love with her songs! 

  
()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()   
  
Kazumi: *waves* Helllllllllllllllllllllllo everybody! Here comes my fic! 

Daisuke: *whimpers* 

Kazumi: *pats on Daisuke's shoulder* What's wrong Daisuke-kun? Aren't you happy? You're one of the main role being centralized! 

Takeru: That's even wrose than not. 

Kazumi: *tilts head to side innocently* How come? 

Miyako: Isn't that easy to tell? I mean come on now look at your um........ what so called a fic of yours! 

Kazumi: *Responds by looking at fic* Ya? What's wrong with it? 

Miyako: *huffs* We're like idiots! How can you call yourself a fanfiction writer? 

Kazumi: You are? 

Miyako: *stomped out of room in frustration* You're IMPOSSIBLE! ERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! 

Kazumi: *puzzled* Hey where's she going? 

Ken: Somewhere without your presence. 

Kazumi: *turns to voice* Ken-san! You came! 

Ken: If not why do you think I'm standing here? 

Kazumi: Back to the topic! Takeru said it's wrose to be the focus in the fic than not to be, why? 

Ken: *shrugs* Because you're a bad writer? 

Kazumi: *stares at Ken with eyes the size of Miyako's glasses* 

Iori: Honestly I don't think any of her fics is good. Look at 'My Precious Love' and 'Obstacles', they're the wrost Takari and Kensuke I've ever read. And also, *flips through Kazumi's fics, shook* look at all your writing disorder............ I kinda feel sorry for you............ 

Kazumi: *eyes watering* But I can't help it if English isn't my first language.............. 

Ken: But actually I kinda like 'When Love Goes Too Deep', coz I like how you characterized me there. 

Kazumi: *eyes still watering* Really? So you like yourself being a psychopath? 

Ken: *shrugs again* Well, it's OK for me........ 

Daisuke: *to Kazumi* Don't tell me he's like that in this one.......... 

Takeru: *hugs Daisuke* Don't worry, *glares Ken* I'll protect you from him. 

Hikari: *pouts at the view* Takeru let Daisuke go, I don't think he can breath............. 

Ken: *glares back* Let go of him, he's mine. 

Kazumi: *walks in front of the glaring boys and a scared Daisuke inside of Takeru's arms, covering them from the reader's view* Ah, anyways, here's my fic and please go ahead and read. Dozo dozo............ 

  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o   
Confusion   
By Nagisa Kazumi   
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o   
  
  
  
"God! What's wrong with you? Another one?" Miyako knocked her fist hard on Daisuke's head, sounding very pissed. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Stoppit!" The poor boy muttered out loud on his way out of the soccer field, along with his friends. He tried to keep up the flirtings and be the normal Daisuke he once were, but everytime his mind just got so lost at the thought. 

Ichijouji Ken. 

The Digimon Kaizer. 

Another soccer game between Odaiba and Tamachi was held earlier of this afternoon and Daisuke felt sick of it because everytime he ended up losing. 

So did this time, six against zero. A miserable loss. 

From side gaze Takeru witnessed every little change in the maroon head's eyes, from twisted with confusion and fear into cloudy. He couldn't help but to frown, his lover has been acting like that after that day, the day he unusually walked home alone right after school, not to mention skipping the soccer practice. The worst of things was he refused to tell him anything about it, and that was the day. 

That was when he started occasionally drifting himself into the world of emptiness. 

"Come on Miyako! It wasn't his will to lose the game!" Hikari snapped the dreaming Motomiya and deep in thought Takaishi back to reality. They stole each other a glance, exchanged a questioned look before looking back to the now very attractive concrete ground, neither of them wanted to deal with each other at the moment. "By the way Daisuke, where're your goggles?" 

"Emmm......... just left them at home. They were too tight it gave me headaches." 

They continued their way out of the field, which seemed to have took forever. Miyako kept her scoldings to Daisuke while he ignored it with his busy brain, Hikari kept trying to calm her down without succeed. Talking about luck of the day, they encountered the boy on their black list in the exit, or he was the one waiting to "flirt" with them a *little*. 

Ichijouji Ken. 

The Digimon Kaizer. 

He tilted his head, pulled a wicked smile up his face, then made an intentional slow approach to the gang. Every one step he took towards them, Daisuke did the opposite. All he wanted was to flee himself from here, but he just couldn't abandon his friends like that. 

"Ichijouji Ken." Takeru growled under his breath, clearly showing his anger. Ken's smile deepened, if it was possible. 

"Yes, that's my name all right, Takaishi Takeru." 

Takeru balled his hands into fists at the sides of his body as the Kaizer gave his friends a good lazy glance, his eyes focused on his target at last, making the Keeper of Courage to wince. 

Satisfied. The evil genius felt his pleasure shivering down his spine at the timid look on his face. Obviously the leader of the Digidestined was *afraid* of him. "I'm impressed, you just keep improving everytime we meet, Motomiya-_kun_." Another wince from the mentioned person, "last time it was eight against zero." 

"Stop it." Was Daisuke's simple but whispered reply, the genius was even more satisfied at the tone of his voice. 

Like anyone could demand him to do anything, "you just keep me wondering," smirk. "You're so amazing.........." 

"Bastard!" Iori broke out, he couldn't tolerate the taller boy's insult any longer. 

"Not a proper vocabulary for a little kid like you." No one would *ever* laugh at his satire joke. He looked back at his target, "looks like I'm not welcomed here." He cast another annoying smile, if the last one hadn't been annoying enough. "See you around then, Motomiya-kun." With one final stare at the mentioned person he turned to his way home, leaving the furious crowd behind. 

"Urgghhhhhhhh....... that evil cute guy, I'll show him!" Miyako exclaimed through her gritted teeth. All the others rolled their eyes at the fact she *still* had a crush on the Kaizer, after all the things he had done. Takeru took the opportunity to steal another glance at Daisuke, and all he could see in his eyes was a thick fog. He quickly turned away when Daisuke made a move. 

"Sorry guys, I need to go home now." Daisuke said tiredly, Takeru started to worry. 

"What? You owe each of us an ice-cream cone for losing the game!" Miyako huffed for the additional anger. 

"I'll pay for it, ask me for the money tomorrow 'K? I'm so tired." 

"It's all right, go home and rest." Hikari said softly, patted Daisuke on the shoulder. "I know it has been a long day." He smiled in return, then stepped on his way. 

"Wait, I'll come with you." They all stared at Takeru. 

Daisuke shook, "no need for that, I'm fine." 

With that Takeru kissed him on the cheek. Iori was the first to widen his eyes, blush and turn away at the same time, while Miyako soon mirrored and Hikari simply kept staring. 

"What about that?" The blond smiled sweetly, "can I come with you now?" 

Daisuke stared at him, when the taller boy had his mind on something, there was nearly impossible to stop him with any excuses, or even with any real reasons. He sighed, giving in seemed to be the only choice that was left to him. Takeru took the darker boy's hand, turned to his friends. "Enjoy your snacks!" Then the two boys stepped on their way. 

Miyako kept staring at their backs, her eyes now the size of her glasses. "I'm so surprised when their news first came into my ears you know. Both of them were like, having a big crush over you?" Miyako half-heartedly swung her arm over Hikari's shoulders, making her body to bow at the loss of balance. 

She regained her balance uneasily before answered, "I don't know." She said sullenly, staring at the two figures, principally at Takeru, disappearing into the sunset with sad eyes. "I really don't know." She was honest, she really didn't know. And when she realized it was already too late to change anything. She still treated them as if nothing had happened, but the pain was more than she could bear. 

Miyako snickered at her best friend, "someone is *jealous* here......." With that she got a nudge from Iori. The taller girl finally came to her senses, she frowned at the brunette headed girl as the guilt trickled in her heart, knowing she went too far. 

"Let's go." Iori said, hurried to the opposite direction of where the boys have gone to. Miyako dragged the heart-broken Hikari with her and followed close behind. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Takeru started to feel the idea of walking Daisuke home was useless, since neither of them spoke on the entire way. Usually it was Daisuke who came up with endless topics to chat on but honestly Takeru didn't expect any of that from the shorter boy today. He rolled his eyes, he wasn't here *only* to walk him home. The thing was Daisuke hadn't noticed Takeru had leaded him to the park, which was a place that shouldn't have existed on his usual route. 

"Daisuke?" 

No respond from the marooned head, he gave it a second try, louder this time. "Daisuke?" 

"Ah! Sorry, what is it?" He said abruptly, giving Takeru a clear idea: his mind wasn't anywhere nearby a second ago. 

"What happened on that day?" He asked the thousandth time since the mentioned date. 

"When?" 

"The day you skipped your favorite soccer practice." 

"......... nothing particular........" Takeru just rolled his eyes, his friend can be *so* stunborn at times. 

"You just won't tell?" He sounded firm, but not too critical to scare the shorter boy. 

"..................." 

He suddenly pulled Daisuke to him and kiss him deep on the lips. Daisuke's eyes widened in shock for the abrupt move but he didn't move himself. Thankfully no one was anywhere in sight. 

Takeru parted their contact at the loss of air, both of them were panting for the *breath-taking* kiss. 

"Well?" The blond asked once more. 

"......... but there's nothing special to tell you........." 

Takeru knew how to put it up with another sealing kiss, although he was still pretty short of air. Daisuke was stunned at his second kiss in the same minute. When he pulled away, Daisuke struggled if it was only his imagination or what the color on his friend's slightly purple face was real. 

This time his friend only stared at him and said nothing, panting heavily for air. He did the same. 

"............ do I...... really have........ to tell?" 

The Keeper of Hope moved closer again, brought his lips to Daisuke's. Daisuke didn't give up until his friend was TOO close once again. "Okay, OKAY now, I surrender!" Takeru halted his movement, but didn't move away. There was a long pause between those two. 

"Well?" 

Daisuke looked up, meeting his love's eyes in several inches. He opened his mouth, closed it again with nowhere to begin. He took a deep breath, gathered up the courage that was left. "It was just 'Nee-chan getting into some stupid trouble." He could see a suspicious look in those cerulean eyes, that stupid excuse certainly didn't satisfy him. 

"What did Jun 'Nee-san get into?" 

"That's........... private! You know........... she said she'll kill me if I ever tell anyone!" 

An awkward silence filled the place, a pair of sparkling blue eyes gazing at his chocolate brown ones. Neither of them made a move before Takeru leaned in and kissed Daisuke once again. This time there was no force to it, just tender and sweet. The taller boy closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the goggled head to feel his warmth on his chest, the shorter boy melted into it with his arms gently around his waist. The air was sufficient, the height was just perfect and the passion was deluging. All the factors have made this the sweetest kiss Daisuke had ever had. 

All happened too soon that Takeru pulled away, concerned look in his eyes. The guilt in Daisuke's heart started to spill but he hided it with his contented smile. "That was........ great. Where'd you learn all of that?" 

Takeru shrugged with a smile, "somewhere you don't know." He cupped the darker boy's face with both of his hands, preventing him to avert his gaze, his face became serious but still soft. "I'll give you three days, after that you'll have to tell me every detail about what had happened." 

Daisuke sighed hopelessly, he knew it won't be *that* easy to skip. He didn't want to hide the truth from him but he just didn't know how to tell. 

They arrived at Motomiya's resident by taking a good thirty-five minutes more than usual. They stopped at the doorway, Takeru handed him back his backpack and Daisuke thanked him to send him home. 

"See you tomorrow." Daisuke greeted with sleepy eyes, he was tired. 

"Hai." Was Takeru's short but enough reply, he brushed his lips on the cheek of the boy with his backpack in his hands. After that he stepped into his house and closed the door, leaving a worried blond at the doorway outside. "Three days Daisuke, remember." Then he started his gait to his own house. 

Lying on his bed now, he let the guilt hidden inside to wash him over. That *memory* he _so_ wanted to forget was too bothering to be wiped out of the edge of his brain. He shifted to a more comfortable position, just that his neck ached for the wound that *someone* previously left there. He pulled down the collar of his vest to have a better access to the wound, two small holes on the pulse of his neck. He was afraid, but luckily he didn't notice any changes of appetite has took place, and the wound was fading out, but it still hurted. Hurted. He sighed, he didn't deserve what he has now. When his parents were having a talk out about divorcing, when he was in the hole of despair, Takeru came to him. He stretched out a hand, telling him that everything will be okay if he kept up his hope, and pulled him out of the black hole into his puddle of love. He felt warm, he felt protected, but he didn't deserve it. 

Because he was the only one giving out love in this relationship, all Daisuke had was only thankfulness. And because of the same reason, he hated himself, for not giving the same as what he received. Yes, he kissed Takeru with passion, however that was nothing more than for the haven he provided. He liked him, as a best friend and not in the way like he offered. He wanted so badly to tell him his true feelings, but he knew that would hurt him, a lot. 

His heart twisted in confusion and fear, not purely for the relationship he was now facing, but meanwhile he was too exhausted for it. His eyelids grew heavier as seconds passed by and soon they met a world of relaxing blackness. 

The room was in total darkness since no lights was on and the sun has set completely. He was now deep in his sleep, unaware of his surroundings while the computer screen at the corner of the room suddenly went bright on itself. 

  
  
~To be contiued~ 

  
I didn't realize I've put three kisses (five if you count the ones not on the lips in) already in the very first chapter, and it's not even for Kensuke goodness! I think I might've put in too much Takesuke stuff (you said it's okay to have other couplings, ne Kaden-san?) but please kept reading! This is actually more like the prologue of the story, I'll start to put in Kensuke stuff in the next chapter! Please read and review! Tell me if I did good in the kissing part?   
  
  
()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()   
  
Kazumi: Haha! Didn't notice putting in FIVE TAKESUKE KISSES! Haha that was fun. 

Ken: *narrows eyes dangerously at Kazumi* This is suppose to be a KENSUKE fic isn't it? 

Kazumi: *turns to Ken, stutters* Um......... sorry coz didn't try writing any Takesuke so give it a try but turns out too long Kaizer-sama not happy and he has his whip I am so dead no slashes no slashes.............. 

Iori: *shook at the miserable Kazumi* Now look at her talking disorder.......... 

Takeru: *still having Daisuke in his arms* Look how sweet we are in the fic Daisuke, don't you agree? 

Daisuke: *stares at Ken with scared eyes* Ya............. 

Hikari: *eyes start to water* Takeru.......... 

Ken: *takes out whip* Now I give you one last chance Kazumi, write it into a Kensuke and tell the world Daisuke is _mine_, then I'll forgive your sins........... 

Kazumi: *more babbles when sees whip* OK trying to please no angry Kaizer-sama no slashes I remember it's Kensuke no slashes not Takesuke but make it more twisted so put it in will become Kensuke centralized and Takeru not getting the candy so no slashes no whip no slashes no whip............... 

Takeru: *startled* NANI?!!! 

Ken: *smirks* Now THAT'S better. 

Hikari: *stars in her eyes* Really? 

Daisuke: *keeps staring at Ken while he stares back* 

Miyako: *peers outside of door frame* So, is it over yet? 

Iori: *shook at tragedy* Chapter 1's history but Chapter 2's coming up............. 

Miyako: *screams hysterically and takes off* 

Kazumi: *not yet recovered* Read together review if not Kazumi not happy Miyako runs off again why I don't know my fic is so bad but mama said keep writing Kazumi trying best flame if you want to I know it's bad please Kaizer-sama put whip away...............   
  



	2. It begins...

Disclaimer: No, Digimon isn't mine. All the characters in Digimon aren't mine. The song 'Addicted to you' can't possibly be mine either. *pause* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA......!!!!! 

Author's notes: Thank you very much for your encouragement Kaden-san, but I really don't think I'll be able to finish this by Oct. 22........ so just scratch my name off your list! I'm sorry....... 

I remember I promised to write things more Kensuke-ish in this chapter, and I keep my promises (for this one, at least). You'll have a chapter mostly on Kensuke, hope it will appease you more than the Takesuke in the previous one. Again, the song 'Addicted to you' does NOT belong to me. It belongs to the Japanese singer Utada Hikaru, and it's AWESOME!!!!! 

PS: I know it's extremely weird to put a separate paragraph about this here...... but..... but..... I just have to! Go take a look, I mean, you have to READ Nemesi-san's 'Shattered Mirror'! Oh my God oh my God it's...... it's.... AWESOME! FASCINATING! AMAZING.......! Look how pathetic I am, that's all the vocabs that came to my mind to describe the fic, sigh........ You'll regret for your birth if you don't read it, I do mean it. 

PS2: This is the second time I'm uploading this chapter..... this is what-so-called the..... er...... "edited version"? But I really don't think it's any better than the "first version"...... Oh heck! Whatever! 

* * *

  
()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()   
  
Kazumi: *recovered from chaotic speeches* Hi everyone! I finally managed to unknotted my tongue! Now I can talk normally! 

Iori: Actually I think the babblings are better, coz you see you're a non-sense person and you know if you keep your non-sense babbles then you have an excuse for that............ 

Kazumi: *smiles SWEETLY at Iori* Thanks for that Iori-CHAN! Honestly I don't see myself as a sane person and my cousin said so. *crosses arms* By the way what do you think you're doing here? 

Takeru: You were the one who dragged us to where we're now you know. 

Kazumi: But I don't remember I've dragged HIM along! I overlook him in the last chapter because I got most of the Digidestined and he's one of you guys, but really I didn't "invite" him to here coz a nine-year-old shouldn't be reading Yaoi fics! 

Iori: *gasps* 

Kazumi: *turns to audience, smiles like a saleman selling his crappy products* If any of you happen to be a nine-year-old or under the age of sixteen, please leave this place all at once. It's for your own health and benefit. *blinks, whispers to herself* But I'm fifteen...... whatever. *turns back to Iori* So, *smirks* what's your excuse? 

Hikari: *pats on Iori's shoulder* Really Iori, you shouldn't be here......... *peers at Kazumi, whispered* that girl is insane............. 

Kazumi: *smiles* I heard that Hikari-chan! 

Ken: This is so pointless, I'm going. *turns to Daisuke, smiles softly* Do you want to come with me my lovely angel? 

Daisuke: *shudders* Don't call me that.......... please........... 

Takeru: *pulls Daisuke into his embrace* Never. 

Ken: *chilly smile on his face* Let Daisuke to decide for himself, he's not your doll. 

Daisuke: ............. 

Takeru: *more glaring* 

Kazumi: Ken-san you're leaving? Why? 

Ken: *glares at Kazumi* Why do I have to stay here? Give me a reason and you have three seconds, go. 

Kazumi: *gasps, babbles in one breath* BecauseKensukeisshowingupinthischapter! 

Takeru: *glares at Kazumi, tightens arms around Daisuke* Why do you have to do that? Can't you just leave us alone? 

Kazumi: *sighs* Sorry can't. I know writing this story means putting my life to a risk because whoever Daisuke-kun ends up with, the one doesn't get him will get me instead. *sighs heavily* My life, that is. 

Hikari: *nudges Kazumi* 

Kazumi: *turns to Hikari* Hai? 

Hikari: *eyes with hints of strong hope* Just a suggestion, but um, I think red and blue look very pretty together.............. 

Kazumi: *confused* Huh? 

Ken: *raises eyebrows* Oh, so you DO know that's coming up and even so you still write your story for no good. What a typical masochist we're having here. 

Kazumi: *smiles helplessly at comment* Anything for my sweet readers. *turns to audiences* So, please from all my heart, read and keep the message 'leaves down reviews' in your mind. Then I'll be happy even though I may not have the opportunity to read them, thank you. *blinks* Oh no! Did I forget something, or someONE? *turns to Iori, who was meanwhile trying to hide under Kazumi's desk but his bottom failed him* Now Iori, sorry but........... *drags him out by collar, brings him along to door* Get out you naughty boy! 

Iori: *rear bumps to the ground outside of the room* Ow! 

Miyako: *waiting outside of door, blinks at the sight* Hey! What did you do that for? Aren't you ashamed by yourself of abusing a little kid half of your age? Huh? 

Iori: Stop treating me like a nine-year-old! 

Kazumi: *rolls eyes* YOU ask HIM! ER! *slams door* Sorry to have make this long enough into a fic, now the real stuff! Oh sorry, one more thing. *snickers* When you're in a circumstance you're not supposed to be in, just keep your mouth shut then you may have a bigger chance to stay undiscovered and not getting kicked out! Back to the fic! 

  
  
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o   
It begins...   
By Nagisa Kazumi   
o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o   
  
  
  
He wake up inside some kind of wrapped comfort. His eyes closed, but it seemed like nothing as strong light was presented in the outside of his eye lids so he didn't bother to open them. Not now, at least. Silky material slipped on his fingers when they budged, it was thick but undoubtedly smooth, like water running through the gaps between his fingers. He felt like as if he were an infant inside of his mother, and it was warm, so warm. He struggled between his sides, uncomfortable for part of him wanted to know where he was, but part of him still wanted to be wrapped inside of those silky sheets. As if if he opened his eyes, the bliss he never met in any earlier time in his life would vanish. 

Defeated by the urge, he slowly opened his eyes. As expected the place had nothing that could be complied as bright light, but a blue flaming candle was set on a table beside where he was so the conciliating dim light spreaded from its taper peak. After staring at the mild and restless flame that pretty much shared the same resemblance with his own melted chocolate eyes for about a minute, he turned his head to the left to see purple sheets was lying up to his ear level, which was the same silky material running through his lean fingers. Something wasn't right with his hair, but in the moment he couldn't quite get a finger on what it could be. Enough with the sheets around, he took a glance around the room. Darkness, except for the candle but the protective light for his eyes wasn't enough for a pleasant view. After asking his awareness to come back to him, which obeyed reluctantly from the unknown length of coma, he felt like floating in a peaceful, warm ocean. Time had stopped, his body wasn't the matter but only his soul, wallowing in a noiseless, senseless dimension as he closed his weary eyes again to concentrate only on his mind. Until the visitor of disturbance cut through his mind travelling. 

"Had a good nap?" Came a voice somewhere in the dark place, his eyes fluttered open and he didn't have any idea on where the voice came from so he dared not to move. The dim, weak candle light shot on the approaching figure coming from the surrounding darkness, only his glasses reflected to tell its exact location. 

"Ichijouji Ken." He recognized those glasses, it became a thing by heart after all the messed up battles. "What in the world is all of this kidnapping about?" 

The figure, known as the Kaizer, didn't seem to have any intention of answering the question. He continued his way to the bed in the middle of his bedroom where the present leader of the Digidestined was lying on. Daisuke caught a complete view on his face when he came close enough to be inside of the light circle of the candle. Tall, slim with his cape resting on his shoulders at all time; lips curved into that arrogant and egotistic smile he always had. Taking a sip on his beverage, which Daisuke figured out it was coffee by its scent, he studied his captive behind the wicked glasses of his with a contented smirk, obviously pleased with his accomplishment. 

At the sudden arouse of the embarassing position he was in, he popped his body up from the sea of amethyst. Cool air tickled his back as it cut its blissful connection with the warmth, as now it was only covered with the tan shirt and flaming jacket that stuck to him whenever he was in the Digital World. Just when he swung the sheets off his legs the Kaizer stepped in more. 

"Relax, no need to panic. Relax." He said, with a gentle tone that caught the bearer of Courage and Friendship off guard. He put down the coffee from his hands onto the small table beside the bed, where together with the sparkling candle. "I didn't mean to kidnap you...... but you would never, by the slightest chance, come with me if I asked "Would you, by my honour, come to my base as my guest?", would you?" 

Daisuke stared at his enemy with his melted chocolate eyes, puzzled look in them. The tyrant sold the story successfully, just that the boy didn't buy it. And the answer to the question was so painfully obvious so he didn't want to waste a single breath on that matter. But what did the boy in sitting in front of him mean for being his "guest"? That was what his confused look was all about. Would you kidnap people if they aren't willing to buy your invitation? 

Silence accompanied them for a minute or two before Ken spoke with the same soft tone as before. "Are you really so scared of me?" 

In regular visits to the Digital World with his friends that would be a stupid question, but now not even Chibimon was anywhere nearby. He hated it when he winced at the question. With a lot of effort he managed to put up a brave voice, "scared of you? That's a new one." 

Smirk deepened, he turned and his cape landed gracefully on the side of his own bed with his rear. The Keeper of Courage's heart skipped a beat by his unpredictable movement and edged away in involuntary. Seeing his reactions, the Kaizer couldn't help but to snicker. 

"What's so funny?" 

He leaned in closer in a scale that wasn't noticed. "Seeing you squirm.....," he recalled licking his lips at the old memory, much to Daisuke's dismay. "..... is _so_ delicious....." 

Heat was raging in his body, he clutched his palms into fists as nothing but anger took control of his sanity. He did it for his friends, for his friends _only_, but not to satisfy the sick bastard. When he was raising his arm for a punch he met an action that put him to a blunt stop. The raven haired boy took off his blinding glasses and stared deep into the soul inside of those chocolate brown orbs. No matter how hard the mahogany boy screamed this isn't right to himself, he couldn't tear his eyes off his enemy's ones. Nor did he realize his fist no longer was in the mid-air, and his tensed body was softening itself in involuntary within the depthless gaze. 

"Please, don't see it as a taunt, I _did_ mean it," he leaned in closer, eyes never leaving the other boy's just like the other boy's never leaving his. Daisuke found the disorder in his body of not being able to pull his eyes off when he found himself being drowned into an amethyst sea. "It makes my blood boil by just placing my eyes on you..... and I'm glad..... I have this chance to _taste_ you." 

All in a second Ken's face tilted to Daisuke's right and before he could make a move, sharp fangs belonged to the Kaizer buried into his smooth, tender flesh, followed by acrid pain presenting on his neck. Being bit for the very first time in his life, his body tensed up for the upcoming experience. His eyes were tightly shut as blood rushed to the burning spot, but to the victim's surprise it was soon replaced by pleasure as his blood was on its way rushing out of his body, followed by both the physical and mental pain but at the same time, his energy. His once stiffened body became unnerved, collasping bonelessly into the folding arms around seemed to be the only choice. 

After nearly ten seconds he stopped sucking on the darker boy's blood, not to pull away from the stunning curve of his captive's neck but keeping his lips on the boy's newly formed wound, drawing hot, wet circles with the tip of his tongue in a slow, lingering manner. The auburn boy's throat could barely found the adequate amount of air for a weak but curt gasp, for the burning wetness that was dancing across his now extra sensitive skin. Pain wasn't the right sensation but...... bliss was all it seemed to be..... 

The pale skinned boy shivered at the sweet copperish taste of warm blood wandering between his lips and his captive's neck, refused to drift away any time soon. (A/N: Originally it was twenty seconds, but I don't think Daisuke would still be alive after that so I reduced it to half. But later I'm not sure anymore, if Ken sucked hard then I'm pretty sure he'll still be dead. *shrug*) The maroon haired boy was in a mess of dizziness, astonishment and relaxation. The taller boy kept him in his embrace, tangling his fingers with the reddish hair in the same pattern as his tongue. It was by that time the shorter boy understood what's so strange about his hair: His goggles were missing. 

"You taste so good." Said the Kaizer after several minutes of silence, kept stroking the auburn boy's hair all the way. "I just hope you're born to be my mate." He frowned, "then you would belong to no one else but me....." Daisuke didn't respond, nor did he seize out of his embrace. The present state of his mind could barely proceed what has reached his ears. He was too busy fighting off the dizziness due to the amount of blood he had just lost a minute ago. Another minute passed by before Ken pulled away with his hands on his captive's shoulders, gazing passionately at his piece of treasure. "Will you be my mate? To spend your life with me for our entire life time..... for.... eternity?" 

Without an answer Daisuke passed out. 

  


*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
His eyes fluttered open, cold sweats dripping down on his forehead, his eyes widened in shock while panting heavily for air. That was so real, just too real to be a dream but as exactly what he had experienced that day. He cursed himself silently, why did he got captured so easily that day before the soccer practice, by just some stupid narcotic on a kleenex being pressed to the nose from behind? (A/N: I don't know if it's named narcotic, but I think you get my idea right? *frowns* No?) 

And Ichijouji Ken, the Digimon Kaizer, _was a vampire_ for God's sake. 

He found himself on his own bed when he regained his consciousness on that day. First he thought it was only a nightmare but when he checked his neck, the evidence of the reality has been carved there. 

His mind came back to the world as he heard some noises. It was the same time he noticed a shade of blue at the corner of his eyes. 

'It can't be........' He thought, rolled his eyes to that direction with painfully slow speed. He gasped when the same pair of amethyst orbs came into view, and were gazing at his feature. At the same moment he discovered he was wrapped in his bedsheets which he remember he didn't cover himself with anything when he fell asleep. 

"Had a good nap?" The Kaizer, now in his gray school uniform and softened hair, sitting on the floor beside the bed with his arms folded, placed on the side of the bed to support his head. Daisuke shut his eyes, hoping he would disappear at the next time they opened but it never did happen. 

"You're not dreaming," said Ken, now whirling a strand of reddish hair patiently with his index finger. "The mark on your neck is real, and so do this moment." He stated in a tone as if he knew what the startled boy was thinking. He was meanwhile too confused to do anything. 

Ken smiled, so softly that Daisuke had never seen him with that before. Not letting him to get the upper hand, Daisuke re-organized his mind. "What do you want?" 

He regretted almost immediately because of the expression on his rival's face. Ken leaned his face in, close enough to feel the other boy's quickened and warm breathes. "You." 

That was *too* close for Daisuke to handle, but with his pride he insisted himself to retort. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Didn't I make myself clear?" He closed the distance between their faces, lips a millimeter apart. "I want you." 

"Why?" The taller boy's breathes tickled his face, but he didn't make any movement so that he won't by any chance, has those lips on his. 

"My soul, deep inside of me, told itself you're its mate." He explained, while Daisuke *so* wanted him to pull away. "All the vampires have a deep bond between their souls and bodies, which work together as a sequence of giving and obeying commands. As a result, their bodies will do whatever their souls told them to do." That sounded so ridiculous in the lying boy's ears (A/N: And so do yours, and so do mine..... *cough cough*), but some part of him knew he was serious. Ken kept staring into the red head's eyes in the following minutes without speaking with his passionate ones. The startled boy thought his lips would soon be taken but they didn't, instead it was like the last time that Ken moved his lips to his neck, to the holes on his pulse. Daisuke gasped and his body tensed as hot lips touched his wound, kisses running all the way from there up to his right ear. 

"I won't take those delicate lips of yours now, against your will. I'll show you my love for you isn't built upon lust." He whispered into the darker boy's ear, making him to shiver. "However, sooner or later, they'll be mine." 

With a tilt quicker than Daisuke could respond, he buried his fangs into the very same wound. 

Sharp pain attacked the mahogany haired boy's neck at first just like the last time, forcing his neck to arch in involuntary. But also, it was soon followed by a haze of dizziness and pleasure and all he could feel was everything in his body was being sucked away. His blood, his weary, his pain, his confusion, his soul.... all turned into a concentration of willingness. He _wanted_ it, he knew it wasn't right, but he didn't want it to end. 

The vampire didn't want the moment to end either, but he screamed to himself to consider his mate's health. So he withdrew reluctantly when he had enough for his need, a line of fresh blood sliding from the corner of his mouth towards his chin. 

"You'll be mine," he licked his lips with a contented smile. "We meant to be together. No matter how hard you're trying to deny it, I'll change your mind." He rested his mate's head to a more comfortable position, dropped a kiss onto his forehead in process. "_You'll_ want us to be together, trust me." 

Despite the effort his body was putting up with the weariness, the darker boy fought against his heavy eye lids for the vision of the one who has spoken until the last moment. He opened his mouth, but it's too dry for any words to come out. 

"Now, sleep and take some rest, you must be tired." 

It was like a spell. Before he knew his eye lids had dragged him to a world of darkness. 

He woke up at the first strand of sunlight in the next morning. The computer screen was off like it had always been, with no trace of the event happening in the previous night. He was dizzy, better than the night before but still, it span. 

And the originally fading holes on his neck became swollen once again for the presence of a certain pale skinned vampire's fangs. 

  


*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
The yellow leaves on the trees were falling off into a pile on the sidewalk, a proof for the arrival of Autumn. Weather was getting cooler, but was nothing to the restless kids in Odaiba Elementary. The members of the soccer team have started a game in the middle of the field, when Daisuke, sitting on the bleachers with a dull expression on his face. Meanwhile Takeru approached, swung his arm across his lover's shoulders as he sat down beside him. 

"Why don't you join them?" He asked, eyes on the players on the field. He waited for almost a whole minute but there was no responds. He turned his head to his left and what he saw was a blink face. "Daisuke?" 

"Ah!" Turning his face to his right, he blinked his wide eyes several times at Takeru's presence. Immediately he pulled up the zipper of his vest, to straighten its collar and do the best to cover up his neck. "O..... hayo! How long have you been here?" 

It was Takeru's turn to blink his eyes, "I've been here for two minutes; I put my arm on your shoulders; I've asked you a question, but after all of that you *still* couldn't sense my existence?" 

"Sorry, just too deep in thought." 

The blond frowned, obviously displeased by the effortless answer. "Are you cold?" He asked when he saw the zipper being sealed. He gathered Daisuke into his arms, ignoring the glances of the others passing by. "You look pale, are you sick?" The boy struggled to pull away or not but the warmth overwhelmed the idea, he had lost body heat to the fact a certain amount of his blood was taken. He felt sick, he grossed himself out. One minute he was being hugged by Takeru and the other minute he was being kissed on the neck by Ken. The thought of him deceiving Takeru struck his brain, he hated things turned out like this but how would something like 'I was bit by the Digimon Kaizer' sound? 

With that he jerked away, jumped down the bleachers to the ground and fled. 

"Daisuke!" He heard his name being screamed. Covering his ears with both hands he ran even faster. 

The blond, now stood up in the bleachers, froze. 'Let him be now,' he thought to himself. 'Two days later he'll tell you what that is all about.' 

  


*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
The last period was torture to anyone in the school. After the whole day of lessons everyone in the class was either dozing or snoring, except for Takeru and Hikari. For being good students they stayed wide awake, listening to the babblings of the teacher with their eyes on him and a pen in hand, jotting some useful points down on their notebooks. Takeru didn't want to push Daisuke to the corner so he just let him be. Daisuke joined the dozing group as usual, but this time none of the babblings reached his ears. He was sleepy, and lack of energy. Normally he would've been planning on what the meeting after school would be like, however today his mind just swung like Roller Coasters. He placed his forehead on his folded hands on the desk, feeling nauseated. His lips were dry to the point it could just crack, and his fingertips were freezing. 

The bell rang, all the students rushed out of the classroom as soon as they were dismissed. The Keeper of Hope and Light packed up casually, nowhere to hurry. 

"I'm afraid," Hikari said, flipping through the notes she took. "Finals are coming up." 

Takeru cruckled like a joke has reached his ears. "You're afraid? You got A plus last term you know." 

"But things won't always be the same as they had been!" She exclaimed, "especially the lessons this year are much harder." 

Her friend smiled, put a gentle hand onto her shoulder. Hikari's body tensed at the contact but acted to be normal. "Don't worry about it. It's all right even you failed if you've tried your best, ne Daisuke?" He turned to the mentioned person, much to Hikari's disappointment. What reached Takeru's eyes in the next second was the top of his head instead of his puzzled brown eyes. Snickered, he tiptoed to his desk, planning to poke awake his snoring auburn boy. 

"Wake up, lazy bump!" He said cheerfully, ruffling the reddish hair with his fingers. The heat his fingers found wasn't too pleasing. "Daisuke?" 

No respond. More ruffling from the blond. Still nothing. Takeru was sure he had ruffled his hair to the point of waking him up. He tapped on his shoulders for several times, then he grasped his hands on those unnerved shoulders, dragged the sleeping body up to see its face. His jaw dropped in involuntary, the color was way too far from healthy. "Daisuke!" 

Hikari dropped her packing and rushed to his friends, gaped at the color on her friend's face. She shook off her hesitation. "Bring him to the medical room! Hurry!" 

  


*=*=*=*=*=*=*

  
Gazing at the sleeping body on the bed, heat burned mercilessly down his stomach and heart. He squeezed the cold hand in his lightly, desperately wanted to see those chocolate eyes behind those eyelids. The color on his face was returning, but still it was a distance away from pleasant. He stood up at the sound of the door, intented to hurry to his medical teacher but Hikari gestured him to remain seated before he could start his restless questions. 

"How is he? Why did he look so pale?" She asked, worried. 

Her teacher looked up shifting uncomfortably, distinctly not happy. "He's not in a very good condition still, but nevertheless he'll get better as time goes by." She paused, "if he won't be..... um..... "disturbed", that is." 

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked in the chair beside his love. 

In respond she frowned, adjusting her glasses as she walked to the lying boy. "Take a look at this." She said, pulled down the collar of Daisuke's vest. Both conscious children in the room left out a sharp gasp in unison when they saw the fresh pinpricks on his neck. "He's extremely low in blood level, that's the reason to his unconciousness. I know it's a fascinating imagination that I'm having, but this" She pointed at the wound with an unreadable expression on her face and licked her lips nervously, paused hesitatingly before continuing. "reminds me of my friend who was bit by a vampire." She halted, then continued after a minute. "Don't you two laugh at me, my friend's description was so real that..... all of my other friends were convinced. His wound is just like hers." She shifted her hands into the pockets. "I would've laughed at you if you cracked a joke about ghosts, but I DO believe vampires DO exist in this world." She ended with a serious gaze on the Keeper of Hope and Light. Her glasses reflected the light in the room, making them to shiver in awe. 

Seeing the expressions on the children's faces, she knew she has gone too far. "Oh..... I'm sorry, please don't be too serious about the little speech I made. It was only my opinion towards the vampire issue, don't let it to bother you 'K? Science still couldn't prove the existence of vampires, well not *yet* at least......" 

Their faces didn't show any relief after what their medical teacher had said. She sighed, that was more than a scary movie on Halloween to children their age so she decided to move back to the subject. "Apparently no any other cuts or injuries were presented on his body, so I assume the blood has gone from the wound on his neck." She continued after a pause. "How did he...... I mean, if it wasn't done by that..... _creature_, then how that person or that..... _thing_ manage to do that is..... still a mystery to me." 

Startled, his eyes turned from his teacher and fixed on the sleeping body. Beautiful..... but yet so fragile, to the point as if one single feather touch could've crash him into shards. 

"Come on, tell me what's going on, you really have to learn don't keep everything to yourself." His vision was blurred by the stings at the back of his eyes. He softly brushed away the bangs in the shorter boy's eyes. If it wasn't his teacher's presence, he would've kiss the exposed tan skin. "Please, tell me, what in the world happened to you?" 

  
  
~To be continued~ 

* * *

  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I HATE MY BRAIN!!!!!!!! I HATE MY HANDS!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T MY STORY APPEAR TO BE THE ONE IN MY IDEALITY?????????? More and more garbage in this chapter, like it? I think I put more Kensuke into this chapter didn't I? They're not good enough aren't they? This story is SO crappy isn't it? Now I'm not even sure how to end the story, suckies! And by the way, there're lots of school work waiting for me not too far ahead, so updates may get a bit dull...... or to say the truth, may get *very* dull......   
  
  
()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()   
  
Kazumi: *to Ken* See? I said I would put Kensuke stuff into the chapter. I kept my promise. 

Ken: *puts whip away FINALLY* Good. *turns to Daisuke* You've aroused my urge to _taste him_...... *licks lips* 

Daisuke: *more shudders* 

Takeru: *to Kazumi* I don't appreciate your sense of humor for a tiny bit. *cold smile* "ETERNITY" huh? 

Kazumi: *puzzled look on her face* Aren't vampires undead creatures? Aren't they live for eternity if no one kills them? 

Takeru: But I WILL kill you. 

Hikari: *nods with a smile, looking pretty pleased to herself* I do think vampires live for an eternal life. 

Takeru: *rolls eyes at Hikari* Aren't you suppose to be on my side? 

Hikari: *gasps* I.... I am! Well um..... 

Daisuke: *to Kazumi* When are you going to end this thingy? Haven't you tortured me enough already? 

Kazumi: *puppy eyes* Sorry..... once I started I couldn't seem to stop myself..... and this fic builds up on my mood! It'll continue its way until the finish line if I'm happy! 

Daisuke: I'll upset you, then. 

Kazumi: But apparently I'm upsetting you already! Hehe! 

Daisuke: ....................................... 

Ken: *shooks* This from someone who named herself after the seventeenth angel in Evagelion. Just can this world gets any better? 

Takeru: It would've been if you don't exist. 

Ken: *murderous glare* 

Kazumi: *waves frantically at audiences* Review review review review! *stops suddenly* My God, I'm acting like Upamon lately..... too much sugar.......   
  



End file.
